


Little Wonder

by Hazelnuttwhike



Category: Ashes to Ashes (UK TV), Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: 1990s, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21675532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazelnuttwhike/pseuds/Hazelnuttwhike
Summary: Sequel Idea for Ashes to Ashes, set in the 1990s (unfinished idea).
Relationships: Alex Drake & Gene Hunt, Alex Drake & Molly Drake





	Little Wonder

Molly Drake had sat by her mother’s bedside most days and all the nights she had been allowed to when Alex had slipped into the coma. She’d never fully regained consciousness, but the nurses told a strange tale of a night Molly had been sent home to ‘rest’, when her mother had called out. Only it hadn’t been for her. Or for anyone that those who knew Alex had heard of. The name Gene Hunt (they had assumed it was a name) were the only words her mother said before she passed away.  
Molly slept. She had been encouraged [by her adopted Father] to get as much recuperation as possible, but she rarely slept dreamlessly.

There was a man in a tan donkey jacket (Molly thought that’s what they were called) and he lent on an old car, which looked brand new. His rough Northern accent became apparent, as he spoke to her.

“Eh kid, I’m sorry about yer mum” He rolled the rs in ‘sorry’ as though the word didn’t come naturally to him. “I need yer help though. She’s gone missing”

“Missing?” Molly was incredulous “she’s dead!” Even though she knew this was a dream, and this man was probably a figment of her imagination, compiled from someone on the TV and someone she once saw at a bus stop, she was angry with him. Her mother had explained to her once, after a nightmare, that dreams were simply made up of unresolved actions and questions from during the day (It did not matter to Alex Drake that her daughter was only five at the time). She was angry with the world, even in her dreams.


End file.
